


银色 暗号 02

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Kudos: 18





	银色 暗号 02

02

堂本刚朦朦胧胧地从床上醒来，已经是第二天的中午了。他在床上翻了个身，全身都是难以言喻的酸痛，肚子也饿得打鸣。  
他隐约记得昨天晚上被那家伙折腾到很晚，清理完几乎就倒头就睡。  
堂本刚伸出手往身旁探去，果然已经走了，但是床上仿佛还留着那家伙的余温。

这时候从套房的门口传来了清脆的铃声，堂本刚打开了房门，发现有人帮他预订了room service。  
堂本刚在房间内吃完room service的早午餐，胃部被温热的食物填满，感觉让他整个人都活过来了。  
他倒了一杯热咖啡，安静地站在落地窗前。  
窗外飘起了羽毛一般的细雪，把窗外的景色笼罩在一片如梦似幻的纯白之中。

这是今年东京的第一场雪。  
堂本刚突然想起来，他和光一第一次相见，好像也是在这样的飘着初雪的日子。

那是他12岁时候的冬天。他们全家还都住在赤坂的别墅里。  
12岁的堂本刚穿着毛呢的外套，带着个小帽子，看到下雪兴奋不已地跑回家，却发现家里多了一个陌生的女子，女子身旁还坐着一个跟自己差不多大的小男孩。  
他的父亲堂本雄一坐在女子的旁边，正在与女子谈笑，眼中满是温柔的笑意。

看到他跑进来，堂本雄一好像有点紧张，但是那位美丽的女子却对他笑了笑道。  
“小刚是四月出生的对吧？那小光比小刚大四个月，是哥哥呢。”  
“来，小刚，过来叫律子阿姨和小光哥哥。”堂本雄一对他说。  
堂本刚乖巧地过去，用软软的童音说：“律子阿姨好，光一……哥哥好。”  
“你好。”12岁的堂本光一对他说，声音温柔而无害。  
靠近了堂本刚才发现，这位光一哥哥长得好好看。  
他的五官也长得很秀气，眼瞳清澈得黑白分明，头发天生偏浅，在逆光的光线下，仿佛某种金色毛发的小动物。

光一哥哥，我们一起堆雪人玩吧。  
堂本刚手伸到一半，话还没来得急说出口。就被一阵急促的高跟鞋踩地的声音和开门声打断了。

堂本由里子看到门后的人，眼神里面是心如死灰般的冰冷。  
“由里子？！你怎么会在这里？”  
“我怎么会在这里？”堂本由里子冷笑一声，“是啊我怎么没在奈良，居然在这里打扰你和老情人相会。”  
“由里子！”堂本雄一急得站了起来。  
“妈妈？……”  
堂本刚觉得眼前的堂本由里子与平时温柔贤惠的妈妈判若两人， 被吓得怯怯地叫道。  
堂本由里子看向堂本刚的时候，眼神有一瞬间柔软了下来，随即又用冰冷的语气说道：“刚你到楼上房间去。”  
堂本刚无措地看了看由里子，又看了看父亲堂本雄一，堂本雄一向他轻轻地点了点头。  
这种剑拔弩张的气氛对于敏感的小孩子来说简直是煎熬，堂本刚如蒙大赦一般地背着书包跑上楼，跑到一半突然想起来，那位好看的小哥哥怎么办……  
我可以带他走吗？  
堂本刚小小的身影在楼梯上停下来，看向了堂本光一。  
但堂本光一只是轻轻地对他笑了笑，然后摇了摇头。  
仿佛在说，我没事，你上去吧。

后面的事情，堂本刚已经记不得了，大人们好像在下面吵了很久很久，甚至有摔东西的声音。  
这么多年过去了，当年害怕的心情已经烟消云散，甚至大人们的脸都模糊了，只有光一的笑着摇头的画面仿佛刻印在他的记忆中。  
一直那么鲜明而清晰。

从那以后堂本雄一和堂本由里子在家里仿佛陌生人一般，只有在出席公众场合的时候恩爱如昔。  
堂本刚的二叔，堂本雄一的表弟，井上佑也后面有偷偷地跟他讲过这段八卦。  
刚的父亲堂本雄一和光一的母亲律子本来是堂兄妹，也是一对青梅竹马的恋人，被发现以后理所当然地被长辈棒打鸳鸯，经过一番抗争之后，最后雄一被迫娶了关西奈良名门望族之女由里子，堂本律子也另嫁了他人。  
但是在刚12岁那一年，雄一和律子又机缘巧合地联系上了，才发现堂本律子离婚了，独自抚养着独子堂本光一。  
于是他们开始偷偷的见面。  
而那一天，内心疑惑了很久的由里子谎称自己要回奈良老家住几天，却暗中回家，于是就撞见了了那一幕。

这是哪一出八点档电视剧。刚听完内心也不禁吐槽。  
“话说幸好那个堂本光一不是雄一的儿子，不然以后堂本集团是谁的还说不定呢。”  
反正我也不想要，当时听完这番话的堂本刚心想，无所谓地笑笑。  
没想到时光翩跹，几番波折后，堂本光一还是成为了堂本集团的社长。

后来堂本刚还见过堂本光一一面。  
那是他们上高中的时候。  
那一年据说律子阿姨生病入院了，手术费用金额巨大，堂本光一实在没有办法，只能登门求堂本家借钱给他们。

可惜那天堂本雄一刚好不在，迎接光一的只有由里子刻薄的语言和冷笑。  
”由里子阿姨，求您了。”堂本光一自始至终都是谦卑的态度，他躬身低着头恳求由里子，背却挺得笔直。“这笔钱我们一定会尽快还上的。”  
“但是说到底也算是远亲一场，我们也不至于不帮你。” 由里子拿着两叠钱，走到门口，一扬手钞票飘落在堂本家门前的花园中，散了满地 “就算我们堂本家施舍给你们的吧，不用还了。”由里子冷冷地说。

在堂本刚心中，他的母亲一直是一个温柔婉约的大家闺秀，不曾想到，她也会有如此刻薄无情的一面。

原来极端的爱与恨都会改变一个人，那时候的堂本刚心想。  
他看着堂本光一半跪在地上捡钞票的身影，心生不忍。便趁他的母亲不在意的时候，从后门偷偷溜出去花园，蹲在地上帮光一一起捡。  
堂本刚把捡起来的钱上的灰拍拍掉，整齐地放成一叠，递给堂本光一。  
“给~”  
“谢谢……”  
堂本光一避开了他的目光，小声地道谢。  
他小时候秀气的五官张开了，鼻子英挺又笔直，略长的刘海盖住了额头。

是长大了的好看小哥哥。少年堂本刚心想。  
“光一哥哥，你稍微等我一下。”  
堂本刚从旁边的旧画架上撕下了一张空白的画纸，在花园中随便折了几支半开的铃兰，用画纸把它们包起来，递给了堂本光一。  
“给，希望律子阿姨早日康复。”堂本刚用软软的少年音说道。  
“谢谢你……刚君。”堂本光一用变声期中略带沙哑的声音说。  
两个少年人在春末夏初的花园里，相视一笑。

堂本刚记得当年律子阿姨的手术是成功了，但是几年后还是因病去世了。  
而他的母亲由里子在几年后也因病离开了这个世界。  
他的父亲现在也躺在医院，陷入了漫长的昏迷。  
这个八点档的故事，如今只剩下令人叹息的结局。

一阵急促的来电铃声打断了堂本刚的回忆。  
堂本刚无奈地拿起了手机。  
“喂？”  
“喂，刚你在哪里啊？彩排快开始了！”  
“彩排？”听到这个词堂本刚突然如梦初醒般想起了什么，“啊……”  
今天是他们乐队举行平安夜live的日子！

30分钟后，堂本刚匆匆忙忙地抵达了会场。  
他们乐队【Cheri】一开始只是堂本刚玩票性质砸钱办的乐队，玩的还是在日本非常小众的Funk音乐，当年包括堂本雄一在内，没有一个人看好这个乐队，都觉得这个乐队撑不过两年。  
堂本刚没有签任何大的唱片公司，也从来不参加任何电视宣传，默默地从酒吧演唱开始，然后从只能容纳几十人的小仓库唱到几百人的live house，出乎意料地居然吸引了一批爱着他纯粹的音乐的粉丝。  
【Cheri】乐队熬过了所有人的毒奶，平安地度过了5周年，没能大红大紫，但是也还算勉强能糊口，这两年甚至能够在平安夜开2000人规模的演唱会。

“刚，这边这边！”  
乐队里面的吉他手，堂岛孝平在会场门口接到了刚下出租车的堂本刚，带着他进入会场立刻开始彩排。  
外头的人看着堂本刚都觉得他是少爷做派，自由又散漫。  
但是乐队的人和跟他工作过的人都知道，堂本刚其实是认真又努力的人，每次开演之前都会细致地彩排，像这种彩排迟到是第一次。  
幸好，后面他们还是顺利地结束了彩排。

开场前，堂本刚在乐屋里面吃着便当。  
乐队里面的键盘手提着一个白色的花篮进来。  
“今年’第1号‘粉丝果然也来了！”  
堂本刚笑了笑，让键盘手把花篮递给他看。  
他们每一次开Live，都会收到一个没有署名的白色花篮，于是堂本刚就笑称这个送花人是“第1号”粉丝，居然会从【Cheri】糊到没影的时候就支持他们，如果哪天见到本人一定要好好感谢人家。

堂本刚细细的端详今年的花篮，还是一如往常的简单又精致，里面每次放的都是当季的白色花，种类不一，但是好像每次都会有铃兰。  
等等……铃兰？  
堂本刚突然心中一悸，然后又立马理性地否定了这个惊人的猜测。  
怎么可能……

门外传来了敲门声。  
“刚桑，你在吗？”一个男人的声音传来。  
听到这个声音，堂本刚不禁一头黑线，便当都吃不下，立马想开溜。  
这位吉野勇太经营了几家酒吧和Live House，【Cheri】刚开始的时候经常麻烦到他，这位吉野先生人是挺热心的，可惜就是太爱死缠烂打了，他对堂本刚有意思，明里暗里表白过几次，都被刚拒绝了，但是此人脸皮极厚，居然可以接着来找刚，寻找下次表白的机会。  
害堂本刚只能看到他就逃。

堂本刚用眼神指示堂岛帮他挡一下，他从乐屋的后门逃了出去。  
刚一心想着逃跑，快步往前走，走着走着居然走到了会场的侧边过道。  
他回头看了一眼后面是否有人跟过来，一时没看路便撞上了一个人。  
“啊……对不起……”  
堂本刚定睛一看与他相撞的身形高大男子的脸，突然觉得有点眼熟……  
“青木君？”  
青木源太是堂本集团的职员，堂本刚没记错的话，他因为工作能力优秀，被堂本光一提拔成了他的助理，在办公室青木算是时刻跟着光一干部之一。  
“啊！……刚桑？！”青木本来好像是在手机上写着什么，看到堂本刚后异常地慌乱，把手机藏在了身后。  
“你怎么在这？”没看出来着小伙子居然喜欢Funk音乐嘛，堂本刚心想。  
“我……我陪……陪朋友来的。”  
青木紧张得直结巴，身后的手摸索着手机键，把刚刚写好的邮件发了出去。

叮叮——  
堂本刚的手机突然发出了声音，刚狐疑地打开了手机，看到了一封来自“青木源太”的邮件。  
标题：平安夜Live Report  
内容：  
花篮已经无事送达，刚桑今天彩排状态良好。  
详细Live的情形结束后会再报告。

堂本刚看的一头雾水，举着手机屏幕问青木：  
“这是啥？”  
“啊啊啊！！！”  
青木看到自己发错人的邮件，捂住了嘴一副想要当场昏过去的样子。  
堂本刚聪明的小脑瓜一瞬间就明白过来了。  
他虽然对堂本集团没什么建树，平时也不在公司出现，但是作为曾经的继承人，堂本集团里面还是帮他挂了一个市场部啥啥的闲职，所以他也有以名字作为前缀的公司邮箱地址。  
因为都是Domoto开头，这封本来要发给光一的邮件就被青木一个错手发给了他。

所以送花的真的是光一？他就是“第1号"粉丝？  
完美的推理过程指向了这个结论，堂本刚觉得他前一秒还在快速运作的脑袋突然短路了。

正在堂本集团加班听财务总监佐藤麻美汇报的堂本光一突然收到了一封来自发件人”堂本刚“的邮件。  
他打断了佐藤的汇报，在手机上打开了邮件。  
佐藤看到他的脸上仿佛抽搐了一下，关心地问了一句：“光一先生，怎么了吗？”  
堂本光一轻轻地摇了摇头，目不转睛地盯着和手机屏幕。  
邮件内容是一张他和青木的合照，合照中堂本刚笑的很可爱，而他身旁的青木则是一脸生无可恋又欲哭无泪的表情。  
“青木这家伙，怎么就被发现了。”堂本光一无奈地想。  
邮件的最下方还有一行字。  
“这位粉丝先生，我想你了（心）。”

堂本光一叹了一口气，立刻从座位上站起，拿了外套就要往外头走。  
他边走边对佐藤说：“抱歉我突然有点事，你就按照我刚刚说的先修改一下方案吧。”  
说完便快步地走出了办公室。

佐藤麻美出神地盯着光一的背影，从衣服口袋中掏出了两张平安夜首映礼的电影票，无奈地叹了口气，正准备把电影票扔到光一办公桌旁边的小型垃圾桶里。

抬头时却意外地发现堂本光一的电脑还亮着。

堂本光一进入会场的时候，Live已经进行到一半了。  
会场的灯光是暗红色的，暧昧而缱绻。  
堂本光一坐到了青木源太旁边的座位，青木一副不敢看他的表情。  
堂本刚一直时不时往他这边看，唱完几首歌后，他站在台上跟粉丝们聊天。  
他今天的心情似乎特别好，说了很多很可爱的话。

“接下来是一些关于爱的歌，嘛都是我最近的一些心情。”  
堂本刚低垂着眼帘，笑得清纯又挑逗：  
“那么，”  
“从下一首歌开始，让我们来相爱吧。”  
堂本光一听到耳边传来粉丝们疯狂的叫声，和自己剧烈跳动的心跳声。  
他紧紧地盯着台上的人，而台上的那个人也一直看着他这个方向，仿佛就为他一个人而唱，唱着那些激烈的、缠绵的情歌。  
他们的视线在红光之下交缠在一起，堂本光一觉得这个空间里面其他人都被隔开了，他的眼里只装得下一个堂本刚。

下场后堂本光一立刻到后台找堂本刚，随便找了间没人的乐屋，进去之后灯都没来得及开便干柴烈火地吻了起来。  
堂本光一把堂本刚压在门上，辗转着角度汲取刚柔软的富士山小嘴。刚一边回应着他，一边明显地感受到光一的气息急促了起来，下身某处也立竿见影地起了反应，硬硬地顶着他。  
“等下……光一……这里不行……真的不行！”  
堂本刚艰难地找回自己的声音，阻止某人在这个外头人来人往的地方发情。  
堂本光一亲着他的耳朵和侧脸，堂本刚被他亲得浑身发软。  
“呐……来我家吧？”  
“你家？”  
堂本光一的眼中满是浓重的情欲，温热的鼻息扑打在与他几乎零距离的堂本刚脸上。  
“你该不会是说赤坂那个别墅吧？”  
堂本刚轻轻一笑，眼中倒影着外头的灯光，在黑暗的房间里格外闪亮。  
“跟我来吧，光一社长。”

堂本刚所说的他的家是在Live会场附近的一栋总共才两层的小旧楼。  
楼下是他们乐队的排练室，楼上则是一个如同仓库一般的房间。  
他们乐队的人有时候熬夜排练的时候回到上面睡一觉，于是就逐渐把自己家里不用的家具搬过来，不知不觉间居然堆成了一个温馨又错落有致的小房间。  
只是这间房间实在不太大，中间还放了一个不知道谁搬过来的日式暖炉桌，整个房间显得更加局促了。  
其实除了堂本刚小时候住的那个别墅以外，堂本家在东京都内还有5处房产，但是堂本刚不知道什么毛病，偏偏喜欢住在这间又小又杂乱的房间。

堂本光一倒不是没有住过小房子，但是真的没有住过这种满地都是杂物的房子，一时也不知道如何下脚。  
堂本刚在一旁看着他fufu地笑了起来，从旁边的衣架上拿了两件一红一蓝的居家棉外套，把红色的递给光一，自己把蓝色的穿上。  
“穿上吧，小心着凉，这栋老房子可没有暖气。”  
光一闻言后听话地把红色格纹的棉外套穿上，缩了缩鼻子。

正想继续刚刚没完成的事，堂本刚的肚子却很不给面子的响起来了。  
“……”  
“……抱歉，下午的便当没来得及吃几口。”堂本刚红着脸说。  
“笨蛋啊你，饭要好好吃的啊。”堂本光一无奈地在堂本刚脸上啄了一口，“你这里有菜吗？”  
“恩，冰箱里面有。”刚点点头。  
”我来给你做吧？“  
“你会做菜？”  
“少看不起人了。“光一拍了拍刚的头，带着笑意走进了厨房。

地味的居家外套盖住了光一那一身精英气息，让他做菜的身影都变得烟火气了起来。  
堂本刚看着在旁边认真切菜的堂本光一，突然觉得这真是个神奇的人。  
他想象过无数次与“第1号”粉丝见面的时刻，甚至在想，这位在他事业最低谷的时候开始支持他的人，一定是一个可以完全理解他的人。  
他曾经想，如果是“第1号”粉丝的话，说不定能够交往。  
没想到这个人原来就一直在离他这么近的地方。

堂本光一给刚做了他最拿手的菜——生姜炒猪肉  
味道出乎刚的意料，非常的好吃。  
堂本刚一边大口吃饭，一边好奇地问道。  
“你每次都是派人来送花的吗？”  
“有时间的话我会亲自来，”堂本光一坦白地说，“没时间的话会派人来。”  
“没想到啊，你居然也喜欢Funk音乐。”  
“我其实对音乐类型不是很懂。”  
堂本光一盯着刚的眼睛，认真地说。  
“但只要是你唱的，我都喜欢。”  
堂本刚被一记直球集中，脸颊微红，一时接不上话。  
没想到啊，堂本刚暗暗地想，闷骚的堂本光一原来也会说情话。

吃过晚饭后，两个人挤在厨房洗碗。但是厨房实在太小了，堂本光一每次把洗好的碗放好都需要从贴着堂本刚从后方过。几次过后堂本光一终于受不了诱惑，直接用身体把堂本刚圈在水槽旁，不停的亲吻着刚敏感的后颈，并用下身蹭着刚的股缝。  
“啊……”  
堂本刚被触摸到的地方仿佛触电一般，体温马上飙升，不禁呻吟出声。  
最后，洗到一半的碗被无情地抛弃在水槽中，两人开始拥吻起来，一边吻一边扯着对方身上的衣服。

堂本刚把堂本光一推到在客厅暖炉旁的单人榻榻米上，骑在光一的腰上隔着白衬衫抚摸着他的胸肌。  
不得不承认，这个人身材真的好，堂本刚默默地想。  
肩宽腰细，胸和手臂上都是结实的肌肉，被紧紧抱住的时候很有安全感。  
堂本刚一边摸一边坦白道：  
“我最喜欢光一的胸肌了。”  
“最喜欢？”堂本光一挑眉。  
他拉着刚的手，摸向了自己罚站了一个多小时的性器，不要脸地问道。  
“那这里呢？”  
刚摸到那硬挺又灼人的肉棒，脸上发红地躲开光一戏谑的目光。

刚从包中拿出了便携的润滑剂，给自己的后面简单地做了扩张，然后一手扶着光一的肩膀，一手扶着光一的硬涨的性器，缓缓地往下坐。  
刚的后穴昨天才被干过，里面又柔软又灼热，一寸一寸地含下光一粗壮的性器。  
“……嗯！”  
完全坐进去的那刻，两人都感觉到莫大的满足感。  
仿佛一对为彼此而生的锁头和钥匙，才可以如此严丝合缝。

今夜的刚似乎特别的热情，他双手扶在光一的腹肌上，用力地扭着腰，后穴的软肉紧紧地咬住光一的肉棒。前额的发丝被汗水打湿，下唇被咬得嫣红，几乎都要滴出血。  
“……唔！”  
光一双手半撑在身后，微微地仰着头，享受着刚难得的服务，喉间不禁发出满足又享受的闷哼，汗水从发间流下，划过形状清晰的胸肌。  
“刚你太棒了……”  
光一逐渐加重自己往上顶弄的力度，他的腰力强得可怕，坐在他身上的刚被他顶得小幅度地颠了起来。  
“……啊……太深了”  
堂本光一单手扣住了刚的腰，把他贴向自己，在他喜欢的刚的锁骨处舔了舔，然后轻轻的啃咬起来，下身开始粗暴地往上顶。  
“……轻一点！……啊！”  
硬得跟铁棒一样的凶器专门盯着他敏感的一点撞，又爽又痛，耳边充斥着啪啪啪的撞击声，刚觉得脑袋中隐隐约约有白光浮现，他快要到了。  
“哈……要射了……”  
“我也……快到了……”  
光一的凶器涨起了青筋，快速又凶狠地撞入刚的体内，每次抽出都带出一小圈粉色的嫩肉。

“……我射到外面吧。”光一低沉的嗓音在刚的耳边响起。  
刚眼神迷离地摇摇头，紧紧地抱住堂本光一。  
“……射进来…啊…”  
“……把光一的全部……射到我里面。”  
刚被顶得一个激灵，前方的肉柱射出的白浊的精液，后穴也不自觉的收紧。  
光一本来就箭在弦上，被刚一夹便全数射在了刚的体内。

激烈的情事过后，房内即便没有暖气，两人都大汗淋漓。  
刚单手撑着地艰难地把光一才射完半硬不软的性器弄出来，里头满满的精液随之流出，滴落在榻榻米雪白的床单上。  
“经常射在里面你会拉肚子的，小傻瓜。”  
“啰嗦啦大叔……”堂本刚嘟着富士山小嘴，不以为然地回嘴。  
然而下一秒，堂本刚就为“大叔”这个称呼付出了代价。  
堂本光一把他拉到怀里，翻身压在身下，眯起眼睛看着身下人。  
“大叔？看来有必要让你感受一下本大叔的年轻力壮。”

平安夜宁静的夜里，外面下起了雪，为大地铺上了一层银装。  
堂本光一和堂本刚在狭小的房间内疯狂的做爱，到后来堂本刚已经不记得自己射过多少回，嗓子都叫哑了。  
就依稀记得堂本光一抱着他到浴室清洁完之后，天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，隐隐约约能够窥见圣诞节的第一道光。

由于单人榻榻米床实在太小了，堂本光一只能双手环绕在他腰间紧贴着他睡。  
肌肤相贴传递着彼此的体温，鼻间萦绕着身边人清爽的肥皂香气。

这好像是他这么多年来得过最好的圣诞礼物。  
堂本刚心想着，坠入了一个温暖柔软的梦境。

TBC


End file.
